Hermione's Makeover
by Raiast
Summary: There’s an old saying that goes: If it isn’t broken, don’t fix it. Hermione Granger was most definitely not broken. Yet, he presumed to surround her, circling and eyeing her as a vulture would…Should she accept Malfoy’s not-so-unwanted help? R
1. The Proposition

Who knew a simple walk could be so complicated?

Gliding through the old stone hallways of the castle, Hermione had her mind on that morning's Arithmancy test.

She was _sure _she had completely blanked out. There was no _possible_ way she was going to get more that 112 percent!

She really should have been paying attention to where she was going. Of course…she wasn't sure now, if she entirely believed that.

She was happy with herself now, content at least.

But back to the past—she had run head on into him, knocking them both down. Whoops.

Hermione landed with an "Oomph!" to the hard stone floor, actually feeling the heat radiating from Malfoy's glare.

She looked up at the blonde Slytherin, now brushing himself off and straightening off his crumpled robes. He looked down to her, his grey eyes piercing her.

**Ooohh, _soo scared!_ **She sat there for a minute. "No thanks, Malfoy, I'll get up myself." She shot sarcastically, pushing herself up to an upright position. **What a gentleman.**

It's like it's my bloody fault your down there anyways. One doesn't normally walk into a person plainly walking down the same path of travel in the opposite direction." Draco Malfoy sneered.

**How could a git like that ever become Head Boy?!? **Hermione wondered incredulously. The answered seemed so instantly appealing that she voiced her question.

Malfoy just shrugged. "Don't know, but while we're asking, how could a mudblood like yourself ever become Head Girl?"

Hermione snorted. A very un-lady like thing to do. "Oh, ouch, very original Malfoy."

Draco just sneered. "I always thought so."

Hermione rolled her eyes and they stood there for a minute, staring into the floor, occasionally throwing each other cold glares.

That was when it started.

---

She was perfect. Absolutely _perfect_. Hehe…yes. Hermione Granger was Malfoy's project.

**This'll be interesting…  
** (-Quite)  
(-Rather)  
(-Certainly)  
(-Noticeably)  
(-Indubitably)  
(--heh, inside joke…)

Malfoy looked Hermione up and down, scrutinizing every detail, muttering things like "Hmm, yes…" and "…pathetic…" finally he straightened, looking Granger square in the eyes.

She looked quite frightened. "Perfect…" he whispered.

Even more frightened, if that was humanly possible of a face. "Malfoy—"

"Not now, Granger." He interrupted waving her away. "I just found a way to cure my boredom." With that he swung around and walked off, a noticeable bounce in his step.

Now as you can imagine, being …well, _examined _by Malfoy, then him pronouncing he was no longer bored and walking off back to his dorm room didn't make Hermione feel comfortable at all. She shuddered at the thought of his new found activity…**Creepy…**

**---**

It was several hours later that Hermione returned to their (Hers and Malfoy's…joy, right?) common room.

When she entered she found him sitting in a comfy chair, staring into the fire.

"What are you doing?" the question slipped out. After that afternoon she wanted _no _social interaction with him.

He stood. "Waiting for you."

Again with the scared. "All day…?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"…Why…?" Hermione squeaked out.

"I have a proposition for you."

Hermione huffed, rolled her eyes, and walked past Malfoy to her bedroom. He promptly followed. He was always _so _good at annoying her.

She gave him a quizzical look, and then took out her homework. She needed to get working on her Potions essay. Ignoring him, hoping he would leave, Hermione sat at her desk and started flipping through the pages of her book.

He didn't. In fact, he seemed to be getting quite comfortable on her bed. She glared up at him. "What do you want?"

"How do you feel about yourself, Granger?"

"Well there's a stupid question." She muttered, getting back to her book.

"I'm serious." He sounded it. "How'd you like to fix yourself?" he walked over to her and she looked up, more confusion than fear on her face.

"I didn't know I was broken…" she sputtered dumbly. She stood and walked to her door, opened it and made violent gestures with her hands out it.

"I'll leave in a little bit. I was bored. I had an idea. But I couldn't find the right person to test my theory on…" Malfoy trailed off.

"What theory?" she asked uncertainly.

"That, with a change in attitude and appearance," Malfoy started, moving closer to her. "And the right influence by the right people, that one like yourself would become…"

"One like myself? Just how do you mean, Malfoy?" Hermione was getting angry now. "Become _what _exactly?"

"Yourself…dorky…book-wormy, know-it-all resembling something of a…_cur_," Malfoy put emphasis on the word and Hermione flinched, hey eyes flashing with anger. "Might become…well, _cool_."

"Look, _Malfoy_, I am perfectly content being who I am, which is a friendly, kind, intelligent person, not to be brought down by _one like yourself_ that, no matter _what _you say, doesn't now, nor will _ever _look like a dog!" Hermione's voice rose ever louder with each word until she was panting for breath. "Now, out!"

Malfoy wasn't intimidated. Actually it looked to Hermione as her reaction had been exactly what Malfoy wanted it to be. He looked thrilled at the challenge.

He smirked. That arrogant, smug, Slytherin smirk of his, and shook his head. "Fine, I'll leave. But think about it, Granger."

"Oh I will!" she exclaimed sarcastically, slamming the door as hard as she could behind his retreating figure.

---

**Excellent…a challenge…**Malfoy flopped down onto the bed in the room next to Hermione's. **It would have been too pathetic had Granger complied right away…**

Draco sighed, pushing his free-falling hair from his eyes. **But she will comply…tomorrow…I'll try again tomorrow. Soon she'll see…hell, by then she may have already come crawling to him, begging him for the change.**

Malfoy absent-mindedly chuckled out loud. "Doesn't resemble a dog…" he muttered softly. "Has she _looked _in a mirror? I mean, _honestly_!"

---

Sleep fell on Hermione quickly, as soon as she snuggled under her warm, scarlet blankets.

The last thought on her mind: **Honestly…a _proposition_…who the bloody hell does he think he is?!?**

Her sleep was dreamless, thankfully, and Hermione rose early the next morning. It was just after six, and Malfoy was already in the bathroom.

Hermione used her spare time to decide how she was going to do her hair, give herself a manicure and pedicure, paint her nails steely silver, and read three chapters of _Hogwarts, A History_.

It was just after seven, and Malfoy still wasn't out. Hermione was becoming impatient.

She strode over to _her _bathroom door and pounded repeatedly on it. "Honestly, Malfoy, an _hour_?! I don't even take that long! ...I'M A GIRL!"

Seemed Malfoy was getting annoyed as well. Steam rolled into her room as he unlocked and ripped her door open, leaving her standing with her mouth open and her fist raised ready to pound away again. "Freak out, please. I'm done."

Hermione shut her mouth into a thin line, scarily resembling McGonagall and proceeded to glare at Malfoy. She then realized that glaring was about the same as an evil stare, and that she was staring at Malfoy's nearly stark-naked body. **Not cool!**

Hermione blushed and turned around, waiting for Malfoy to leave. He didn't. It wasn't a blush because it was Malfoy she had seen, she'd never seen a boy so near nakedness before.

He glided over to her, moving dangerously close. Still she kept her back to him. He was so close now she could feel how warm his skin still was from the shower.

"Have you thought about my offer, Granger?"

She remained silent. 

"Come now, blushing eyes."

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what Malfoy meant by that, but she turned and glared at him. Apparently she had misjudged how close he really was, for they were now face to face, and Draco Malfoy stared coolly into her eyes. "I suppose that's a no? Pity. Well, Granger, I'll leave you to your bathroom needs. It was very inconsiderate of me," he said, eyeing her up and down once again. "Seeing as how you so _obviously _need the time more than me."

Hermione refrained herself from slapping the blonde and instead focused her attention on pushing him through the bathroom and into his room.

She abruptly slammed the door, but he didn't move. Instead he called through the wood, "The offers always on the table, Granger. _Think about it_."

**Pfff…think about it…_right_**

**_---_**

****

"Er aff ou ven?" Ron asked, his mouth, as usual, stuffed to capacity and then some. (AN: Ron talk for- Where have you been? – in case you didn't get that)

"There was an infestation of the ferret kind in my bathroom. Took me an hour to get rid of it."

Ron's eyes narrowed, not nearly looking as menacing as Harry, seeing as how he looked like an angry squirrel with acorns stored in his cheeks.

"Can we help you exterminate that, Hermione?" Harry asked, glancing over to the Slytherin table.

Hermione cocked her head to one side, thinking about this then sighed. "Nah…I suppose its fine, just spends too much time in the bathroom is all. I'll get up earlier tomorrow." She purposefully neglected to tell them of Malfoy's _proposition _the day before. She thought it ridiculous; they would think it a reason to kill.

"Hermione?"

"Mmhmm?" she looked over to Ginny Weasley.

"Are you going to eat anything? You're just kind of staring off into space."

"Oh, yeah." Hermione shook her head. "Still early, brain's not quite awake yet."

Hermione quickly scooped scrambled eggs and bacon onto her plate. She picked around at the eggs, turning to the boys for conversation.

"…no, no, no, Hufflepuff will be _easy _we don't need to worry about them, it's Ravenclaw and Slytherin we've got to plan ahead for." Ron was saying.

"Especially Slytherin, I hope they all get banned from Quidditch for unfair play."

That was a no…quidditch again…_honestly _that is all they ever think about! She turned instead to the red head next to her, who was talking animatedly with Lavender Brown.

"…I can't believe you! You promiscuous little—"

"Ginny?"

"Ginny turned to Hermione, obviously annoyed at being interrupted. "Yeah?"

She smiled faintly. "Never mind."

Ginny turned back to Lavender. "Where was I? Oh, I can't believe you…with _him_!" Lavender giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

She picked at her eggs a bit more, feeling a bit out of place. Couldn't talk with the boys about Quidditch, couldn't talk with the girls about boys…

**Looks like another Saturday in the library…**Hermione felt strange. She looked around, and soon met gazes with a blonde Slytherin across the Hall.

He promptly turned back to his friend and nodded, but looked over seconds later and gave her a meaningful glance. She saw his eyes move to either side of her, confirming that she was, or might as well have been, alone. She read it in his eyes: Lonely?

She broke the gaze and abruptly stood, turning to Ginny. "I'm going to go finish up my Potions essay."

Ginny gave Hermione and nod and a wave of her hand, her eyes and ears obviously never leaving Lavender.

---

He sighed behind her. "_How _did I know I would find you here?" he asked, leaning against the back of her chair.

"Maybe your psychic." She offered.

She felt him shrug. "Could be. Or maybe _you're _just too predictable." Hermione huffed. "Something that I, daresay, could change easily."

"You want to change something so bad go put on some new socks. I can smell them from here." She added.

"I'll let you know, Miss Granger, that I change my socks _several _times a day."

"I can imagine." She muttered, flipping the page of her book and scanning for useful information.

"I saw you at breakfast."

"I noticed."

"You looked lonely." Malfoy gave a dramatic sigh. "Were you lonely, Hermione? You don't mind if I call you Hermione, do you _Hermione_?"

"I'd rather drink bubertuber pus than hear you say my name."

"Okay, as long as it doesn't bother you. Anyways, were you lonely?"

"No." Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Really? Because you were just sitting there…" he adopted a sad, pitiful tone. "…looking around and picking at your food…no one to talk to…no one who cares."

Hermione shot out of her chair and spun around to face Malfoy. "I've got _plenty _of people who care about me!" she hissed.

"Oh really? Why so touchy on the matter, then, _Hermione_." Hermione fought the urge to cringe at the sound of her name on that arrogant prat's tongue.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"I want you to listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"I'm bored—"

"I care." She interrupted.

He ignored her. "—and I figure I could do you and the rest of the school a favor—"

"By making me something I'm not…"

"Oh, but you won't be something you're not. You _will _become who I make you."

"Ever think that maybe I don't want _your _advice on how to be?"

"Ever think maybe you do?"

"Malfoy." Her sigh was filled with exasperation.

"Just say yes, Granger. You know I won't stop bugging you until you do."

"Malfoy." Full of annoyance this time.

"Just say—"

"YES! Okay? Happy? Yes, fine, whatever; ya ya, oui oui, sí sí."

"Excellent." Malfoy perked right up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "See you tonight, say, eightish?"

"Where?" she sighed.

"Where else to we start? At the root of the problem. Your room."

The thought of Malfoy in her room for who knows _how _long that night was frightening. **I should have just knocked him unconscious…**

**---**

Well, my first thing of this chapter. Whatcha think so far? Heh, review…

My idea: I DREAMT this, how weird is that?


	2. Resistance

"You're going to have to trust me."

Hermione snorted. "Right, trust you…okay."

"If you don't want my help then I'll just leave."

Hermione looked up from her book. "I assure you, you'll be missed."

"Stop being sarcastic and listen up." Malfoy was losing patience. "Come on in." he called into the common room.

"Wha?" Hermione looked up again, to see Pansy Parkinson walk into her bedroom, looking around and tsking away.

She shot up. "No, no, sorry, don't think so. Out."

"Shut up, Granger." Malfoy commanded. "And sit down."

Hermione's eyes were narrowed into such slits that she could hardly see. "This is _my _room! You can't tell me what to do! Get out."

"He said shut it." Pansy glared at her, then turned to Draco. "Might as well start with the room." She informed him, looking around in disgust.

"I'm not changing my room." She wasn't heard.

"Get some of this red out of here. And the gold, _far _to tawdry." Malfoy agreed.

**He's one to talk about _tawdryness..._**Hermione thought bitterly.

"These are my house colors! I'm not changing them!" Hermione looked around. There was nothing wrong with her room! "Better than your green and silver, anyways." She filled her words with as much malice as she could muster.

Again, unnoticed. "There's a Hogsmeade visit next weekend, we could work on the wardrobe then." Parkinson was still there.

Why was Parkinson still there?

"No, better go with the hair first. May take _weeks _to tame it." He glanced at Hermione and she looked back indignantly.

"My hair is just fi—"

"Obviously it isn't, Granger, if you had to call in professionals." Malfoy interrupted.

Okay, enough. "One, you two are _hardly_ professionals, and two, I didn't _call _anyone. I'm perfectly content with my life."

"Look in the mirror and say that." He waved her off.

**Grr…**

"Maybe just a darker red."

"No, no that won't do. The red has to go." Malfoy glanced around again.

**I can't believe it; I have two Slytherins standing before me arguing about my room like they're some kind of interior decorators from Hell! **Hermione sighed, dropping back down to her bed. She was never going to get them to leave.

"What about the secondary color?"

"The secondary color?" Draco questioned Pansy.

"Well the gold is out, so what's it going to be?"

Malfoy once more, looked around the room. "Black." 

Hermione stood again. "I'm not having black in my room."

"Shut up." The Slytherins chorused.

**Oh yes, definitely from** **Hell…**

"I don't like black."

"It's a classic color." Malfoy argued.

"Black is chic now, it's all the rage."

Hermione sat again, rubbing her temples. "_What _is it going to take to get you to leave me be?"

"Just go with it, Granger. We're not going to hurt you." Malfoy sighed.

Pansy stepped towards Hermione and kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Repeat after me: Change is good."

Hermione stared at her incredulously, remaining silent.

"Say it, Granger. The sooner you believe it the easier this will be."

"Change is good." Pansy repeated.

"Change is good…" Hermione muttered. "Change is good. Change—what the bloody hell am I saying?" she stood again.

"The truth." Pansy reassured her. "Now shut up and let me do my job. If you're this fussy about your room imagine how the clothes and hair will be."

Hermione gave another exasperated sigh, sinking down to her bed. "I don't want to change—I don't _need _to."

"That's the problem, Granger. You don't _think_ you do, _but you do_." Malfoy started pacing around her room. "Let's see…I think green would look nice in here."

"No, no, NO! I don't think so; I'm not having some bloody _Slytherin _color in here!" Hermione stood again, walking over to Malfoy and repeatedly poking him in the chest while she talked. "If _you _like the color green, good for you, it's your house color. I _HATE _the color green, it makes me sick! My room is fine! _I _am FINE! So get out and leave me be!" she pushed Malfoy out the door and motioned for Pansy to follow him.

"We'll continue this tomorrow; we're not getting anywhere tonight." Malfoy concluded as Pansy followed him out.

"ARG, I _DETEST _YOU!" She yelled after them, slamming and locking her door. "The nerve!" she muttered to herself, falling back onto her bed and picking up her book. **_Green_…ew. **

"You need to be more cooperative if you expect us to help you, Granger."

Hermione slapped her forehead and groaned. **I forgot the bathroom door…**

"I don't expect your help. I don't even _want _it!" she shrieked. "I've about _this much _(she held a space between her thumb and pointer finger about a centimeter big)tolerance left for you, Malfoy, and it's running low quickly!"

"You say that now, but when we're done you'll be glad I helped you."

"I wouldn't call this helping." She muttered.

He sat next to her on her bed. **Get off my bed…**she thought.

"Get off my bed."

"Hear me out."

"WHY do you want this so bad, Malfoy?!? WHY on _earth _would you want to do this to me?"

"I'm not doing it _to _you. I'm doing it _for _you. And I told you. I'm bored."

Hermione dropped her head into her hands and shook it violently. "_Why _must you torment me so?" she whispered.

"I'm getting angry, Granger."

"I don't care, Malfoy. Get out." She looked up and locked gazes with him. His eyes were glinting with annoyance.

He stood. **He's leaving! YES!!!!**

He walked to the door and sighed. "You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to show a little more appreciation."

He paused at the door and took out his wand. Hermione instantly reached for hers, lest he try to hex her. He didn't.

"_Commuto viridor_." He waved his wand and Hermione's room did something strange. It almost felt like it had been flipped inside out.

When she looked around she saw what his incantation had done. Her room was decorated in dark green, with a touch of black trimmings.

She looked to the door, ready to tell him off, but he had already gone.

Hermione was infuriated that she didn't know the counter spell. Even more than that, she was scared, for she found herself thinking a dangerous thought.

**It doesn't look nearly as bad as it sounded…**

**---**

Hermione woke up to someone shaking her. She moaned and rolled over. "Get out, Malfoy…"

"Malfoy?" Pansy Parkinson snorted. "Wake up, I have something for you."

Hermione sat up groggily. "What…?"

"It's a straightening shampoo, it'll control that mop of frizzles you call hair."

Hermione made a sound quite close to a growl as she looked at the clock. "5:30?!?"

"We'll need plenty of time to do your makeup. Hurry up and get in the shower." Pansy shoved the bottle into Hermione's hands and Hermione felt herself being yanked up and shoved into the bathroom.

"Wait—what makeup?" Hermione asked the door. "Arg…"

---

"Remind me why you're doing this again?" she asked as Pansy added eye shadow to what used to be Hermione Granger's face.

"Could you imagine Draco doing it?" she asked, pulling out some eyeliner. Black eyeliner.

"No black." Hermione pulled away.

"Calm down! It will just draw attention to your eyes."

Hermione sat still, not feeling like losing her left eye and thought on her last statement. The only thought scarier than Pansy Parkinson doing her hair and makeup was Draco Malfoy doing it.

"But why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, because. I love Draco, he's like a brother to me; I imagine that's how you feel about Weasley and Potter." Hermione nodded. "Don't move!" Pansy hissed.

"Sorry."

She continued. "And when Draco needs my help, even with stuff like this, I'm there for him. I imagine it's the same for you and the rest of your little Golden Trio, eh?"

"Yes." She answered, making sure she didn't move her head.

Hermione thought back on Pansy's answer. She never would have guessed that she loved Draco as a brother; she thought they were much closer than that.

"But I thought that you and Malfoy were—ouch!" Pain enveloped Hermione, and she cringed. There were only two things in the world at the moment.

Her face and Pansy's tweezers.

"Were what?" she questioned.

"Ow, somewhat of an, yipes! Item." She finished.

Pansy looked amused. "Not really…"

"But the Yule Ball…"

"Yes, Draco asked me to go, and I said yes. You know how picky he was about blood…" More tweezing.

**OW OW OW OW OW!!!!**

"Was?"

"Draco's not like that anymore."

"What are you talking about, Parkinson; he just called me a mudblood the other day."

Pansy laughed. "Oh he doesn't really mean anything by it; he just knows it irritates you, so he does it."

"Anything to make my life miserable…ouch."

"Amen to that. All done." Hermione sighed. "With the right, let's see the left side then."

---

Hermione walked into breakfast with very sore eyebrows. **At least it's not red anymore…**

She took a seat next to Ginny and the red head immediately turned to her. "What are you all gussied up for?" she asked.

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

Ginny gasped. "Hermione, your hair!"

"What about it?!?" Hermione grabbed at it wildly. **That Parkinson I swear I'll kill her!**

"It's straight! It's straight and smooth!" Ginny was touching her hair now. "What did you do to it?"

Hermione gave a nervous little laugh. "Shampoo. I tried a new shampoo."

"It looks amazing…"

"Heh thanks." Hermione loaded her plate with pancakes and sausage.

She took a few bites, listening to Ginny now complain about her own hair. "…I mean it's not bad, _really _but, it gets so frizzy!"

Hermione nodded, taking another bite of pancake. She glanced around and met Pansy's hopeful eyes. She nodded her thanks, turning back to the red head.

---

"Look at that, Pansy. It's already working." Draco Malfoy held his face, his elbows resting on the table, looking over at the Gryffindor table. "They've noticed her already."

"Just go slow with this, Draco. She doesn't trust us."

Malfoy smirked. "She will, don't worry about it. I just want to find out if it will work."

"It will." Pansy said confidently, taking a sip of juice.

"How are you so sure?" he questioned her.

"Because, Draco. She didn't change her room back."

Malfoy looked over again to the Gryffindor sitting across the hall, laughing with the red headed she-weasel. **Yes, this will most _definitely _be fun.**

---

In case you didn't notice, **bold thoughts**

Latin Translations

_Commuto _– To change

_Viridor_ – To become green

Review please! Whatcha think?


End file.
